1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light source devices, and, more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) light source device.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) releases energy in the form of light through the electron-hole recombination process between the conduction band and the valence band. Therefore, a polymer organic thin film of semiconductor material properties can be used as the transport layers for electrons and holes and the light-emitting layer for electron-hole recombination. OLEDs are usually made from the thin-film process, while light emitting diodes (LEDs) require complicated epitaxial process to produce P- and N-type electron and hole transport layers. Accordingly, only rigid opaque substrates (e.g., gallium arsenide, silicon carbide (SiC) or sapphire) can be chosen as the substrate material of the LEDs. In addition to the generally opaque rigid substrates, the substrates of OLEDs can also be selected from transparent glass substrates, and even extended to flexible plastic substrates. In addition, the OLEDs are self-luminous, and therefore do not require a backlight module and a color filter. This can further reduce the thickness of the diode modules. In addition to being thin and flexible and with low glare, special characteristics such as high color rendering and full spectrum have made OLEDs the focus of attention for the next generation of lighting technology.
However, most of the OLED lighting devices have fixed specifications, such as fixed sizes and shapes. Light source devices with fixed specifications meet user's needs under certain circumstances, such as in certain corner regions of buildings or spaces with special shapes, or under circumstances in which flexible changes based on indoor spaces are needed. Therefore, the existing lighting equipment cannot provide enough flexibility in the product form factors, resulting in lighting design or application must accommodate the specifications of the existing lighting equipment.